


Snow Day

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DAD76, Gen, inspired by sessomesmaru's art, yes this was necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes people don't make it home





	

Everything slows down as Jack sees Hana collapse. She had been forced to self-destruct her MEKA and had barely made it behind cover to avoid getting caught in the explosion. She had taken out most of the Talon agents and was aiming for Reaper. Unfortunately, her cover wasn’t as safe as it should have been. Reaper had avoided the blast too. 

Reaper had avoided the blast and shot Hana. 

He barely registers Pharah blasting Reaper away, his former friend’s body finally losing corporeality. All he can see is Hana’s unmoving body, all he can hear is his own heart’s pounding. Jack sprints to Hana’s fallen form, praying to any god that’s listening. Praying that Mercy, now trying to heal Hana, can save her.

_ Please God no, not Hana, no. Please not her. Please. _

Jack collapses at her side, trying to ignore the solemn sake of Angela’s head. Trying to ignore the sympathy and grief on her face. Hands shaking, he brushes a hand against Hana’s cooling throat, and finds exactly what he feared. No pulse, not breath, just Hana’s body.

“No, no, no, no,” Jack breathes, shaking his head, refusing to believe what had happened. “Hana, no, no, no. Hana, please, no, don’t go.” 

“Jack…” Angela touches his wrist gently as he scoops Hana up. The fight was done, Talon retreated, Reaper vanished, and the battle technically won. “Jack, I’m sorry.”

His head is bowed. They’ll go back to Gibraltar. Call the Songs and the South Korean army. Arrange Hana’s funeral. Bury her with full military honors. Add her name to the fallen. Add her name to the Overwatch agents murdered by Gabriel. 

“Angela. You are going to tell me exactly what you did to Reyes. And we are going to figure out how to finish what the bombing in Zurich started.”

_ I am going to make Reyes pay for this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this specific piece of art: http://sessomesmaru.tumblr.com/post/150737832580/sad-dad


End file.
